NaLu
by A water polo weeb
Summary: Natsu had been the one who had gotten her into the guild in the first place. They had been close friends ever since. She was hoping that they could become something more. Lucy had been the first girl to make him smile like this since Lisanna died. He had saved her from the pirates and helped her join Fairy Tail. They had been close ever since, he wanted them to be closer.
1. Chapter 1

They sat eating lunch together in their favorite spot in Magnolia, under the Sakura Tree. Natsu looked over at Lucy, " _Dammit she's beautiful."_ he thought. He was hoping to find a job that they could go on, just the two of them. He was planning to tell her how he felt on the way to the job. Lucy looked up from her food and smiled at him, "Something on your mind Natsu?" She asked. "Just thinking about finding a job to do." He said with a grin. They finished their food and got up to head back to the guild. "Well, now seems a good a time as any." Said Lucy. "You go on ahead back to the guild." Said Natsu, looking around. "I've got to take care of something." She nodded, "Ok, I'll see you later." She walked away, and Natsu turned and headed to his house in the woods that he shared with Happy.

When he got there Happy was asleep on a pile of fishbones, Natsu grinned and tiptoed over to him. "Hey Happy" he whispered. "Nnm, wha?" murmured Happy. "WAKE UP!" Yelled Natsu, Happy sprang into the air with a shout and, Natsu fell over laughing. "That was mean, Natsu." Said Happy, bobbing up and down in the air, his tail all puffed up. "Anyways Happy, I need you to do me a favor." Said Natsu.

"Aye!" "I need you to keep Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Charle distracted for a few days." "Aye sir! but why?" asked Happy. "I'm going on a job with Lucy and I don't want them tagging along." Said Natsu. Happy got a mischievous look on his face, "In loooove." he said with a grin. "Shut up." Said Natsu with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Can you do it for me?" Asked Natsu. "Aye!" "Great, thanks Happy." Said Natsu, then he walked out and headed for the guild.

As Natsu walked to the guild he noticed something glinting off the sunlight in the grass. He walked towards it and saw that it was a gate key, " _Perfect_ " He thought. " _I can ask Lucy about this, it will be a good conversation starter."_ He picked it up and inspected it, it was silvery in color, and it seemed to be made of platinum. As he looked closer at it, he saw that the end of it had a little spiral on it. " _Wonder what this is?"_ He thought. "I guess I'll ask Lucy." he said.

Meanwhile back at the guild, Lucy decided to go for a walk. "Tell Natsu I went out." She said to the other guild members as she walked out the door. After about half an hour of walking she decided to head back. "Natsu is probably back now and we can go on a job." She said. "Yer not goin anywhere blondie." Said a voice from the shadows. Someone grabbed her from behind, she tried to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled against them but they held her fast. Suddenly she felt very sleepy, " _Sleep magic, Natsu, Help!"_ She thought, just before she passed out.

Natsu arrived back at the guild about two minutes later. "Has anyone seen Lucy?" He asked. "She went for a walk about half an hour ago" Said Mirajane. "And she hasn't come back yet?" "No." Said Mirajane. "I'm gonna go find her." Said Natsu, running out the door. He stopped outside and sniffed the air. " _She went this way"_ He thought, then he headed off quickly in that direction.

As he ran along the street the smell started getting stronger. "LUCY!" he called out. He detected her smell coming from an abandoned building off to his left. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he screamed as he blasted a massive hole in the wall. Lucy was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. "Lucy!" He said as he ran to her. She tried to shake her head but it was too late, two men in dark green robes burst out of the shadows at Natsu. One fired a bolt of purple energy at him, the other threw a handful of little figurines towards him that grew into stone warriors when they struck the ground. "Let Lucy go!" He screamed at them. "Not gonna happen pinkie." Said one of the hooded men. Fire flared around his fists, "You guys have made the biggest mistake of your lives." Said Natsu.

He shattered one statue with a punch, then spun and kicked another into oblivion. He moved his hands to his mouth and screamed, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Flames shot out of his mouth and he spun around, taking out the rest of the statues. He turned to face the other wizard, purple energy flared up around the man, and he rapidly fired bolts of energy at Natsu. Natsu dodged them and ran at the wizard. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" He yelled, blasting the wizard with scorching flames. The man flew back and slammed into the wall. Natsu turned to the stone warrior wielding wizard, he cracked his knuckles. One second later he had the man pinned to the ground, "WHO SENT YOU?" He yelled. "I never saw his face I swear!" "You sure about that?" said Natsu lighting a fire around his fist. "YES!" said the man. Natsu knocked out the man with a punch and tied both of them to a pole. He then untied Lucy and she fell into his arms. They embraced and stayed there for a while, then Natsu gathered up all his courage and said, 'I love you Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy froze, had he really just said what she thought he had? She looked at him, there were tears in his eyes, "When I found out that you were missing all I could think about was finding you, I can't live without you Lucy." "Natsu" she said holding him tighter. He leaned down and kissed her. They separated and looked at each other. "I love you Lucy." Natsu said again. "I-I love you too" Said Lucy. They embraced again. "We should probably get back to the guild." He took her hand and they walked back to the guild hand in hand. When they got back to the guild they told the whole story. "Woah really?" asked Max when they had finished. "Yep" said Natsu giving Lucy's hand a squeeze. "Anyway, I'm going to take Lucy home." said Natsu. "She's had a long day" Then they turned and headed for Lucy's apartment.

When they got back Lucy sat down heavily in a chair. "Are you gonna be okay on your own?" Asked Natsu. Lucy shook her head, "I don't think so." "Then I'll stay here with you." He walked over and took her hand. "It's going to be okay, I'll protect you no matter what." "I know" She said with a smile. They embraced again and Natsu held her tight. "Do you want anything?" Asked Natsu after they separated. "Could you go pick up some tea?" She asked. "Of course." He said with a smile. Getting up and heading to the door. "I'll be right back."

Natsu walked through the marketplace, looking for the tea vendor when he heard a whistling noise over his head. He looked up and saw a human form falling right at him. He jumped back out of the way, backflipping over cart behind him and landing on his feet fists raised. A hooded figure stood before him, dust settling around them. They pulled back their hood and Natsu saw their face. He didn't recognize them but he saw the intent in their eyes. The figure was male, seemed to stand about 5'8" and looked to weigh about 175lbs. They had spiky orange hair and brown eyes. They were fairly muscular and well built. He wore a brown robe that went down to his waist, it had light brown accents and crossed at the waist line. He also wore black pants and boots.

"Hello cousin." Said the man. "Huh?" said Natsu. "Enough talk, I've got a job to do!" said the man. "EARTH DRAGON ROAR!" Screamed the man, firing a blast of stone and earth from his mouth. Natsu backflipped out of the way and responded with a roar of his own. "Who are you?!" he screamed. "I am Nendo, your destruction!" Yelled the man. "Not gonna happen 'cousin' " Said Natsu. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He yelled striking Nendo in the chest. Nendo flew back, hitting a market stall, demolishing it. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu screamed blasting past the Earth mage and launching him into a wall. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" This time Nendo thrust an arm up and a wall of earth deflected the ball of flame. "EARTH DRAGON COLLOSUS FIST" Nendo yelled, a giant fist of earth struck Natsu in the chest and he flew back and slammed into a wall. Nendo jumped into the air "EARTH DRAGON WING ATTACK!" He flew past Natsu launching him sideways and slamming him into another wall.

"EARTH DRAGON MOUNTAIN SLAM!" Nendo screamed and a massive boulder slammed into the recumbent Natsu. Again and again Nendo struck Natsu with the boulder. Then Natsu stood up suddenly and demolished the boulder with a punch. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" he screamed. Blasting Nendo back, and bouncing him along the street. Natsu sprinted down the road, then lept into the air, blood running down the right side of his face from a gash on his forehead. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He screamed striking the earth wizard square in the stomach.

Nendo kicked Natsu off him and closed his eyes for a second, dust began to swirl around him. Natsu concentrated, fire flared up around him and lightning began spiraling around it. Scales formed around his eyes, and his eyes turned golden. "EARTH-STEEL DRAGON ROAR!" "LIGHTNING-FLAME DRAGON ROAR" They screamed in unison. The roars collided and pushed against each other. Natsu's pushed Nendo's back and blasted Nendo across the street, crashing through buildings, finally slamming against the inside wall of a building. Unfortunately for him that building was the guildhouse. Natsu ran in a second later punched Nendo back to the ground. "Grab him!' Screamed Natsu. Then he ran back to Lucy's apartment. Nendo had said something to him "I was just the distraction."


	3. Chapter 3 (re-upload)

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he ran down the street towards her apartment. He heard a crash up ahead and ran faster. He jumped through her window and saw three robed figures in her apartment. Two were trying to hold Lucy the other was trying to put a gag in her mouth. "HEY!" Yelled Natsu. He ran towards the men, grabbing two in one hand, one in the other. He threw them through the wall and then checked on Lucy. She collapsed into his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Then… you wanna help me beat up these guys?" She smiled. "Hell yeah."

He picked her up and jumped to the ground. "Ready Lucy?" "Let's go." She said.

She pulled a key from her belt. "Open gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" "We Are!"said Scorpio as he appeared. Natsu cracked his neck, "This'll be quick." It was. In one minute they had all three men tied to a pole. "So.. who sent you?" asked Natsu. His dragon force had since worn off. "A guild called Goblin Fang" Said one man with a grin. "What are you smiling about?" "You may have captured us, but we have already won." Said the man, then he looked at Lucy and his eyes flashed green. Lucy disappeared. "LUCY!" Natsu screamed. Then he turned on the men. "WHERE. IS LUCY." He said through gritted teeth. Murder in his eyes. True fear appeared in the eyes of the men." Akuhi! Pull us out now!" The leader screamed. Natsu grabbed them as they started to disappear. He left with them.

Gray was sitting at the bar in the guildhouse. "So… who are you?" he asked the man after he had been tied to a table. "I am Nendo of Goblin Fang, the death of Fairy Tail!" "Okay then Nendo," said Gray with a chilly smile, "Where can I find this 'Goblin Fang'?" "Like I'd ever tell you!" Nendo spat with a laugh. He strained against the ropes. "Why can't I break these?" He exclaimed. "They're magic nulling ropes." Said Erza as she walked over, armor clanking slightly. "So Nendo, how long can you stand the cold?" Said Gray, white energy forming around his hands. Nendo stared back up at him defiantly, "Do your worst Ice Wizard." "Oh I will, I _will_ " Said Gray, an evil look on his face.

Natsu woke up in a strange place, he appeared to be in the middle of a field. "What the hell?" he said as he stood up, just before he blindsided by a blast of black fire. He flew across the field, bouncing along the ground. He got to his feet and faced his opponent, who had jumped to face him. "Zancrow." He said. "Hello Salamander." He said. "I don't have time for you, I have to find Lucy!" Said Natsu. With that he clenched his fists and screamed, "Mode: Lightning Flame Dragon Force!" With that he launched himself at the flame god slayer. Striking him in the face, "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON GOLDEN HAMMER!" He screamed. Zancrow flew across the field for at least two hundred yards then bounced for another 75 at least. He finally rolled to a stop and unsteadily got to his feet. "You've gotten stronger." Said Zancrow. "BUT NOT STRONG ENOUGH! MODE:EARTHEN FLAME DEMON GOD!" Red runes appeared on his face and forearms, his eyes turned solid black, horns grew on his head, and a tail sprouted from his back.

Natsu looked at him, "get out of my way." he said calmly. "Make me." said the flame god. "Fine" Then Natsu launched himself so fast that there was sonic boom. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON SECRET ART: THUNDEROUS FIRE DRAGON MOLTEN FIST!" The blow struck Zancrow in the stomach and sent him flying. He flew out of site and Natsu thought he heard another sonic boom. He threw back his head and roared, "RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHH!" He deactivated his dragon force and looked around, he saw a castle in the distance. " _Lucy must be there."_ He thought. He began to run towards it. When he got there he began sniffing the air. " _She's here._ " he thought. "LUCY! I'M COMING!" He yelled. "You aren't going anywhere Salamander.." Said someone behind him. He spun and saw, "You?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Meanwhile back at the guild. Nendo had gotten loose by smashing the tables the ropes were tied to together. Now he faced the members of Fairy Tail. "COME AND GET ME YOU WEAKLINGS!" Gray didn't hesitate, He placed his hand in front of him palm up, fingers spread, he placed his other hand in a fist on top. "ICE MAKE:LANCE!" he screamed. Long streams of ice shot out and struck Nendo. "Ice make: Hammer!" A large hammer of ice struck Nendo directly on the head, knocking him to the ground. Then Erza stepped forward. "REQUIP!" "Heaven's wheel armor!" She stood in a magnificent suit of silver armor. "Heaven's wheel!" The swords shot out a blasted Nendo out the back wall. "Water Slicer!" Screamed Juvia, water shooting out and hitting Nendo. "NEXT TIME THINK TWICE ABOUT CHALLENGING FAIRY TAIL!" Screamed Gray.

Gray cracked his neck, "Ready Erza, Juvia?" "Always" Said Erza. "Yes Gray darling!" Said Juvia. "Lets do this!"

Natsu faced his opponent, Rogue, "You?!" he asked "Hello Salamander." Natsu didn't hesitate. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He screamed launching himself forward. Striking the dark mage so hard that he flew backwards and slammed into a tree. The tree exploded into splinters. Natus lept into the air and screamed, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Rogue blocked it with a wave of his hand. "I'm not here to fight you Salamander."

"WHERE IS LUCY?!" Natsu screamed, fire flaring all around him, his vest and scarf flapping in the updraft created by his flames. "You'll have to find her yourself" Said Rogue. With that he disappeared.

Rather than trying to figure out where he went Natsu turned and sprinted back towards the castle, breaking down the door with a punch. "LUCY!" "NATSU!" He heard her voice from a distant room. "Hang on I'm coming!" He screamed. He smashed down a door and saw Lucy tied to a pole. He ran to her and fell to his knees in front of her, pulling her into and embrace. "Lucy" he said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Natsu." He melted her chains off, then helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes, now that you're here" She reached out to embrace him when suddenly she gasped. There was an awful snapping sound and Natsu looked down, Lucy had been impaled. The man in the black cloak behind her yanked his sword out. "LUCY!" Natsu screamed. He fell to his knees, he held Lucy in his arms. "Lucy! Stay with me! Please!" "Natsu..I" She coughed up blood. "Lucy! No! I-I-I can't live without you!" "I know Natsu, but please try, for me, live a long happy life, I love you." "I-I love you too Lucy." Said Natsu. Then Lucy died. Natsu gently laid her on the ground and slowly got to his feet. He was shaking, the ground started rumbling. " .Lucy." He said. Then he launched himself at the man. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" The man in black flew back through the wall behind him, and the one behind that, and the next, and the next, finally stopping after ten walls. "RRRRRRAAAAAGGGHHH!" Screamed Natsu, "MODE:LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON FORCE!" Scales appeared around his eyes and on his forearms, his teeth grew and sharpened. His fingers turned to claws, his eyes turned golden. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART:LIGHTNING FLAME LOTUS" A massive ball of fire and lightning him the man from above. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" "RRRRRRAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Natsu ran forward and began mercilessly pummeling the man with blows. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" The man suddenly caught on his fists and began to push it back. Then he struck Natsu in the face but Natsu was having none of it. He light his fist up then punched the man in the face so hard that he flipped end over end as he flew back. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "YOU DIE TONIGHT!" "Natsu?" "Lucy!?" He saw her standing before him, he tried to run to her but she disappeared. The cloaked man appeared out nowhere and stabbed him in stomach. He didn't notice. He kicked the man in the head then landed on top of him, pummeling him mercilessly. Finally Natsu grabbed the man's head in both hands and ripped it off. "Die."


	5. Update

So I'm almost finished with the show now and I'm back from my hiatus. I've begun to write again and expect the next chapter sometime next week. Sorry for the long break! Thanks and much love! btw this story in kind of an AU so its gonna be a bit different. it is a fanFICTION after all.

-S


	6. Chapter 5 Preview

Natsu fell to his knees, bleeding from his stomach. "Lucy… I'm sorry, I couldn't save you, I wasn't strong enough." He passed out in a pool of blood.

Natsu woke up in the guild house, Gray, Erza, and Happy were standing next to his bed looking worried. Tears filled his eyes, "I couldn't save her" "It wasn't your fault, you had no way of knowing." Said Erza. He felt his stomach it was completely healed, he felt a long scar across his abdomen. Suddenly the roof caved in and a figure landed in front of his bed. He wore a green robe with a hood and black pants. His feet were bare and his hair was a deep red. He looked up at them, his eyes brown like coffee. "Natsu Dragneel, I can revive your precious friend, but you will have to defeat me in order for me to do so."


End file.
